Cuídala Bien
by TheSarcasticSuperWonderGirl
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos amigos, dos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida. Pero un día se dejan de ver. Se dejan de ver por un largo tiempo. Se dejan de ver hasta el día de hoy. Basado en la cancion Cuídala Bien de Santa RM. Traught-Spitfire


**3 de marzo de 2019, 3:47 pm, Central City.**

Marzo iba iniciando pero, aún así hacia un frío terrible. "Sólo un loco como tu sale con tanto frío" le dijo la rubia entes de dejar el departamento en Ciudad Gótica. La chica no sabía a donde se dirigía su novio.

Era mejor así. De ese modo no querría ir con él.

Tenía qué hacer esto solo.

Tomó el Tubo Zeta y se dirigió a Central City.

_ Hola amigo_

_¿Cómo te va?_

_¿Cómo haz estado?_

_ Tengo qué contarte que me enamorado_

Cruzo la entrada del cementerio, sin darse cuenta de que una sombra lo seguía de cerca.

Cuando llego a la lápida que buscaba, sin atreverse a acercarse más de dos pasos, se tumbó sobre el césped mojado, en una posición de Jedi dispuesto a meditar.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay, amigo?- hizo una pausa- Se que no puedes oírme pero voy a tener que fingir que sí puedes. No puedo más. Tengo una confesión que hacerte.

La sombra se había detenido a una distancia segura, quedando en shock al ver el nombre escrito en la lápida. Escuchando. El héroe suspiró antes de continuar.

-Me enamore- la sombra no le veía nada de malo en ello, no entendía cual era el problema-De ella.

_Y que quizás y no sea lo correcto_

_Pero la amo_

_Y que se lo recuerdo a diario_

-No te enojes. Se qué esta, en cierta forma, mal. Ella era tu novia, y la amabas. Pero yo también la amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Todos estos años me calle, pero soy humano y tengo un tope. Un máximo. -La sombra quería acercarse pero no quería interrumpir.-No me odies.

_Cuando la llamo_

_La gente nos mira raro_

_Es difícil _

_Que acepten esta relación _

_En esta situación tan frágil_

-No me odies- repitió el chico, luego suspiro-el Equipo no se lo tomo bien. Ellos piensan que te traicionamos. No se sí sea cierto. Ellos dicen que no está bien. Que imaginemos que tu estas aquí, con nosotros. Pero han pasado tres años.

_¿Pero qué puedo hacer?_

_El corazón no escucha_

_Sólo se aferra a ella y_

_Por ella lucha_

-Es algo que no puedo evitar. No puedo forzar a mi corazón a dejar de amarla. Me aferro a ella como si fuera un naufrago y ella mi salvavidas. Porque, muy en el fondo, ambos somos náufragos y nos salvamos el uno al otro.

_Yo sé que tu lo entiendes _

_Te juro que la cuido bien_

_Tu me dijiste como se le trata a una mujer_

-Tu lo entiendes ¿verdad? Siempre te preocupaste por ella. Yo la cuido. Yo hago tu trabajo ahora. Después de todo, tu me enseñaste como hacerlo. Siempre me presumías haber conseguido novia antes que yo. -río- Y luego intentabas enseñarme como conquistar chicas y todo lo que conseguías era un regaño por parte de ella.

_Por ti yo haría todo_

_Tu lo sabes_

_Eres mi amigo del alma_

_Somos carnales_

-Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Somos hermanos. Yo hubiera dado la vida por ti si hubiera habido la oportunidad. Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mi. -hubo una pausa, - Cuando dije que haría todo por ti nunca mentí. La prueba es que me guarde mis sentimientos hacia ella desde que me di cuenta que la querías. Incluso después de que te fuiste intente mantener la distancia. Pero fue imposible, porque, al ser mejores amigos, encontramos consuelo en el otro.

No te preocupes por ella

Que yo aquí estoy

El amor que tu le dabas a diario

Yo se lo doy

-No tienes que preocuparte por ella. Yo la cuido bien. Te lo juro. No podría fallarle a ella, porque la amo. Tanto como tu la amabas.

_Yo le diré cuanto la amabas_

_Es la mujer perfecta _

_Se qué no te equivocabas_

-En serio es perfecta ¿No? Ambos tenemos excelentes gustos. ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en que que llegue tarde? ¿Y qué tu me dijiste que compartiríamos todo? Pues al parecer compartimos el amor por la mujer perfecta también.

_"Que no te importé lo que diga la gente_

_Ustedes rondan siempre en mi mente_

_Sólo hay que aceptar el presente_

_Y no quiero que la vayas a fallar_

_Como una vez yo le fallé_

_Solamente amigo te pido_

_Cuídala bien"_

La sobra que lo observaba desde la distancia se quedo pasmada. Todo aquello era tan cierto. Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle al chico que estaba frente a el. Pero no quería interrumpirlo.

_Aquel día que te fuiste _

_Me tomaste de la mano_

_Y me dijiste que nuestra amistad _

_Era más que de hermanos_

-¿Recuerdas ese día en que ella regreso? ¿Recuerdas que después de reclamarme y gritarme me dijiste que confiabas en mi? ¿Qué era tu mejor amigo?

_Me dijiste que _

_La amabas demasiado_

_Y que dejarla _

_Es lo peor que te ha pasado_

-Me dijiste que los meses, semanas, días, y horas que habías pasado sin ella habían sido los más largos de tu vida. Que tener que dejarla ir era lo peor que te había pasado alguna vez. Que la amabas demasiado como para dejarla sola.

_Que es hermosa _

_Que es un ángel del cielo_

_Que es inigualable _

_Hasta el olor de su cabello_

-Me confesaste que ella era tu ángel guardián personal. Tu propio ángel caído del cielo. Que ella es única, inigualable, maravillosa y fantástica.

_Tienes razón _

_Ella es perfecta_

_Te querías casar con ella_

_Lo se es la predilecta_

-Debo confesarte que también es mi ángel. Siempre fue mi mejor amiga, mi consejera y confidente. Siempre fue dulce y amable. Yo la amaba desde el momento en que la vi. Pero como después vi la conexión entre ustedes dos no me interpuse.

_Me dijiste que yo la cuidara_

_Que no dejara que nadie la dañara _

_Que nadie la traicionara_

-Al ver lo fácil que era morir, y al estar consciente de que ella regresaría cada vez que se lo pidiéramos tu me pediste que la cuidara si necesitábamos su ayuda otra vez. Me pediste que me encargara de ella. Porque tu no podías vivir sin ella. Nunca pensaste que el que algún día iba a llegar a faltar, eras tu.

_No pienso decepcionarte_

_Por qué la amo demasiado_

_Curaré sus heridas_

_Allá estaré a su lado_

-¿Sabes por qué no te puedo fallar? Porqué yo tampoco podría vivir sin ella. Después de que te fuiste intente no enamorame más de ella. Creo que estas consiente de qué es imposible. Simplemente terminamos así.

_A los dos nos duele _

_Que te hayas marchado_

_Eso nos une más_

_Siempre estaré a su lado_

-Buscamos consuelo en el otro y el acercamiento entre los dos provoco esto. Ella se encerraba en el apartamento. Yo me asuste porque no le abría a nadie y derribe la puerta. La encontré deshecha. Me prometí a mi mismo cuidarla y sanar todas su heridas.

_Ve con Dios, amigo _

_Que yo la cuidare_

_Descansa en paz_

_Te extrañaré _

-No te enfades. No me odies, por favor. Ambos te extrañamos. Y ella no me ama tanto como ella te amo a ti. -La sombra esperaba que algún día lo hiciera, el chico frente a la lápida río, nervioso, no sabía si todo esto que decía era para él o para su amigo-Te prometo cuidarla. Te prometo que no la voy a dañar. Y tu quédate tranquilo. Descansa en paz. Te extrañamos.

La sombra revelo su escondite, acercándose al chico para decirle lo que pensaba:

_"Que no te importé lo que diga la gente_

_Ustedes rondan siempre en mi mente_

_Sólo hay que aceptar el presente_

_Y no quiero que la vayas a fallar_

_Como una vez yo le fallé_

_Solamente amigo te pido_

_Cuídala bien"_

_"No debo de preocuparme_

_Su futuro está en tus manos_

_Debo aceptar que no estaré_

_Para decirle que la amo_

_Ella se quedará contigo_

_Que no te tome de consuelo_

_Los bendigo mi amigo _

_Desde el cielo"_

**3 de marzo de 2019, 4:23 pm. Cementerio de Central City. **

Una vez que el fantasma de Wally West término de hablar con Richard Grayson, este último se dirigió a la salida del cementerio.

Wally le había dado permiso.

Dick metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta donde sus dedos chocaron con un pequeño aro de metal helado.

Un hermoso anillo con una gran esmeralda encima.

El color favorito de cierta arquera rubia.

Quien lo recibiría horas más tarde.


End file.
